Legend of the Omnisika
by Warrior of Silence
Summary: Gohan finds a gem he likes, however it brings him gr8 destruction. Due to the fact that he has troubled it, he forever changes his destiny, and places a burdensome responsibility on his father. Buu saga. Complete.
1. Mystery Gem

OOC: This takes place after the Buu saga during the 7 year period when Goku stayed to live on earth.

Chapter One : The Mystery Gem

"Dad! Think fast!" yelled seven year old Goten as he tried to forewarn his father of the object heading his way.

"Hu...wha?..." 

"CLUNK!" 

"Ouch! Goten, whatd'you do that for?" asked Goku as he was rubbing his head to soothe the pain. Goten ran to his fathers side and retrieved the humoungous stone that had been chucked at him.

"Heh, heh, sorry daddy!" giggled Goten. "After I saw you go ssj3, I thought you'd see it from a mile away and vapourize it or sumthin'!" Goku gave a soft smile.

"Well Goten," he started. "You could be the strongest person in the world, but if you let your guard down, you'd be surprised at what can hurt you!" 

"Aha, ha, yeah dad, I guess you're right!" said Goten. "Hey, dad? do you know where Gohan is? I haven't seen him for a while?" 

"Yeah, I think he went out with that girl, uh...what's her name again?..." 

"VIDEL!" interrupted Goten.

"Yeah, that's the one!" answered Goku. "Sweet kid...isn't she Goten?...uh, Goten? Is something wrong?" he asked

"Yes." answered Goten. 

"What's the matter son? do you not like her?" 

"No dad, that's not it, it's just, sigh..." 

"It's just what?" asked Goku once more.

"It's just that, well, Gohan spends so much time with her now! He's never home anymore, and today he promised he'd teach me one of his attacks!" 

"Oh..I see. Heh, heh, sounds to me like you're a little jealous son!" answered Goku.

"Jealous! Of a GIRL? No Way! Yuck!" said Goten.

"Well don't you worry, he'll be back. But until then, how 'bout we grab a bite to eat, whatta ya say? sound good?" 

"Yeah!" answered a very excited Goten.

* * *

"Bye Videl!" yelled Gohan.

"Bye! See you later!" she yelled back.

"Man, sometimes that girl is too much!" joked Gohan. "Whoa! Look at the time, I gotta hurry home! I promised Goten that I'd teach him how to do masenko!" As Gohan began running in the direction of home, something caught his attention. It appeared to be some sort of writing on a wall. He neared closer to the wall. "Wait a minute, this isn't your everyday writing!" Gohan tried to make it out, but much of it appeared to be symbols instead of actual letters! "Hmm, I wonder if this is some kind of ancient enscryption?" Gohan fingered the symbols carved into the stone wall. He then spotted what seemed to be fingerprints that looked about his size. So he did the obvious thing and placed his fingertips on top of them to match. Immediately and remarkably...the wall began to move! "Wha?...WHat's happening?" said a stunned Gohan. The wall had shifted to the side and turned into a door. Before Gohan stood an entrance to a secret area. "Gee, I wonder what this place is?" said a very curious Gohan as he walked in. The first thing he saw was a small gem placed in the centre of a large stone. Gohan thought back to when he pulled the legendary 'z' sword from the Supreme Kai's world. "Heh, why does this seem so familiar?" he joked. He walked over to the small gem and picked it up. He was surprised at how light it was! (lol). He placed it between both his hands so that it layed in the centre of his palms. The gem glistened in Gohan's hands. **"Hey, what a pretty little thing, I wonder if Videl would like it!"** he thought. Just then, the gem began to glow, then vibrate, it even started to burn! "Youch!" yelled Gohan as he dropped it onto the sandy ground. His mood then changed to a more serious one. "I don't know what just happened, but I'm not going to wait and find out!" Gohan then turned to leave when...

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" a voice appeared behind him.

------------end of chapter one------------------ 


	2. Saldore

_A/N: Thanks for the review, Shadow Dreamer 27… means a lot -;….._

Chapter two - Saldore

"Who are you? And how did you get in here?" asked Gohan as he turned around to meet a mysterious looking man behind him. He looked so peculiar that it seemed impossible to guess his age.

"My name is Saldore." he answered. "And you must be Gohan."

"HuWhaaat!" Gohan gaped at the man. "Excuse me, but how in the world did you know my name was Gohan!" he asked.

"I know everything about you. Gohan, son of Goku. Your mother's name is Chi-Chi, and you have a younger sibling who goes by the name of Goten...am I right?" Gohan was speechless. "Do tell me this information is correct, oh I'd hate to have to investigate it myself," said Saldore.

"No...believe me when I say that it's 100 correct!" Gohan studied the mystery man. He was small, no taller than five feet. He wore a strange hat and had ears very similiar to that of an elf, and wore sandles with straps that came up to his knees. His face had the youth of a child's, however, his voice was very mature. Lastly, he wore what seemed to be a turban and a sash that continues into a cape which is almost identical to Piccolo's! "Bu..but HOW?" asked Gohan. "I've never seen you in my life!"

"How I know is not important, what IS important, however, is the fact that you are the chosen one!" said Saldore.

"The...Cho-sen one?" repeated Gohan. "How corny is that?" he thought. "Uh, excuse me for asking but….chosen to do what?"

"It is neither the time, nor the place. Gohan, I am going to tell you something that you will soon forget." continued Saldore.

"...huh? Then, what's the point in you even tel..."

"...listen carefully Gohan! There isn't much time!"

"Okay...now this is getting weird. What am I saying? It's gone way past weird, and took a step into insane!" thought Gohan.

"Tomorrow, something horrible will happen to the earth. "

"Hpmh...story of my life!" thought Gohan.

"All armageddon will break lose and the earth will be destroyed. Not even the namekian dragonballs can wish it back." explained Saldore. Gohan didn't like what he was hearing, he was no listening with all ear. "Do I have your undivided attention now, Gohan?"

Gohan froze. "Yes, yes you do." he answered. "But... why are you telling me this, am I the one who can prevent it from happening?" asked Gohan.

"Gohan, you are the one who can prevent it from happening...forever!" he answered.

"Forever? I don't understand?"

"You will soon enough. All you need to know now is what you are up against, and the one responsible for this...is Omni!"

"Omni?"asked a confused Gohan.

"Yes." answered Saldore. "Now I must send you back to your home with no memory of what has occurred in this room. You will only have a feeling that you have been here before and that's as far as it will go. Until we meet again Gohan, and I assure you...we will." he finished.

"Wait a sec, who's this Omni guy? and what's his..."

"FLASH!"

----------------------------End of chapter 2----------------------------------


	3. Deja Vu

_A/N: Thanks for the review DFD and December Jewel, now on to chap. 3…_

Chapter three: Déjà vu

Gohan woke up in the middle of his bed. "Hey Gohan!" said Goten, already wide awake.

"Aw man...whatta strange dream! My head is killing me!" he groaned. "It felt so real. Though I can't really remember much of what took place!" he said.

"Yeah, well...I'm still mad at you Gohan!" said Goten with a sudden change of emotion.

"Why squirt? What I do?"

"You were suppose to teach me one of your attacks, but you never came home last night! Or, you did when I was asleep...one of the two." said Goten.

"WHAT! I didn't come home?" said a surprised Gohan.

"Huh?...well ya! Last I heard you were with Videl, don't you remember what you did yesterday, Gohan?"

"Odly...NO! I mean, I remember saying good-bye to Videl, but after that...it's just a blur! I can't seem to..."

"…Gohan, are you drunk?" asked a gullable Goten.

"NO, I AM NOT DRUNK! Sheesh! I just can't remember where I was...that's all!" Gohan believed about as much as he was saying as Goten did... and lemme just say, that wasn't much! (lol).

At breakfast, Gohan planned what he was going to say to Chi-Chi and Goku. As much as he hated to lie to his parents...and himself, he figured they deserved some sort of explanation, especially his mother! _"Sigh, here goes nothing!"_ he thought as he took his seat.

"Oh, hi Gohan!" said an always content Goku. o

"BANG! And just where were YOU last night!" yelled an angry Chi-Chi as she splatted his plate on his mat.

"Yeah son, what happened? You didn't come home?" asked Goku in a polite fashion. (lol)

"Well," started Gohan. "As you already know, I was with Videl, and..."

"You didn't spend the night with HER did you?" interrupted Chi-Chi.

"NO! Of course not, what happened was..." Gohan went on the explain this well-thoughtout story. Which of course was a total lie! "...And that's the whole story!" he finished. Goten slowly lifted his head up from his plate of food and said...

"Hey! That's not what you told me!"

"Oh, really?" said Chi-Chi eyeing Gohan.

_"Goten! What are you doing?"_ he thought.

"Yeah! You said you forgot..."

"...what happened to Mrs. Dumore's cat? Yeah! But I remember now Goten!" he interrupted. "Uh...Goten, can I have a word with you?" he said between his teeth. "May we be excused mom?" asked Gohan.

"I guess," she said. "But make sure you don't take too long, or your food will get cold!"

"We won't!" said Gohan.

"Yeah, we won't!" mimiced Goten. (aww)

Ten minutes later, they came back in the room. "What took you two so long? You're father is already done eating!" said Chi-Chi.

"Oh, it was nothing important...right Gohan?" said Goten constantly winking at him.

_"Ah...heh, r..right!" he answered. "Aaaarrrr! The kids totally obvious!"_ thought Gohan.

* * *

Later, Gohan and Goku went for a walk. Gohan decided to come clean with his father, knowing that he could trust him not to tell Chi-Chi. "...And, that's what REALLY happened, dad." For a while Goku said nothing then blurted out saying.

"...uh...Gohan, were you drunk?" he asked in a gullable way.

"Oh man, not you too! NO! Ah, Goten asked me the same question!" said a frustrated Gohan. "Why would you guys even think that? Wait...don't answer that!" (lolz) _OOC: On a more serious note..._

"So...you lied to us. Sigh, I have to admit Gohan, I am disappointed. I expected better from you." said Goku.

"I know dad, and I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again."

"I know son," he said while placing his hand on Gohan's shoulder. "But I am a little curious as to knowing why you don't remember a thing about what happened to you yesterday."

"Me too!" said Gohan. They continued walking until Gohan spotted a wall. "Hold on a minute dad!"

"What is it, Gohan?"

"It's that wall! I get the weirdest feeling of...deja vu?"

---------------------End of chapter 3---------------------- 


	4. Legend of the Omnisika

_A/N: thanks for the reviews guys, you're keeping me updated as well.…_

Chapter four: The Legend of the Omnisika

Pronounciation: (Om-nish-Ka)

* * *

"I've been here before!" said Gohan. Goku looked at him in an awkward fashion.

"Well, you know Gohan...this isn't the first time that we've set foot in this area." Gohan paused a minute, but didn't take his eye off the wall.

"B...but it was different, I'm sure of it!" Goku then looked at Gohan in a worried way.

"Gohan, what's the matter son, is something wrong?" he asked.

"Yes, something is very wr..."

"...Hello again, Gohan!" interrupted a voice behind them. Goku then caught on.

"Who are you! And what have you done to my son? You're the one responsible for his memory loss yesterday...aren't you?" asked Goku.

"You're quite clever when you want to be, Goku." he answered.

"Whuhuh? My name...how did you..."

"...There's no time now. Gohan can tell you later, he knows." he interrupted.

"I...I know you, you're..."

"...Saldore...remember?"

"Yes, yes I do!" answered Gohan. "It wasn't a dream! Last night really happened! Phew...that's a relief! For a minute there I thought I was losing my mind!"

Saldore smiled.

"Gohan...what is going on here? who is this guy?" asked a very confused Goku.

"Dad, I met this guy last night at this exact spot! He says his name is Saldore and that I'm the 'Chosen One'!" explained Gohan. "Get a load a that, wouldy'a?"

"Huh?" said Goku. "the chosen one?...chosen to do what?"

"Goku, you're son is right...he is the chosen one!" said Saldore. "Both of you, listen carefully. Gohan, I'm sorry I had to erase your memory of that night, but I had to fully explain to you what was going on with father here aswell. He plays a big role in it. If you had told anyone else of what will soon occur, then you may not have returned with your father alone."

"I see," said Gohan.

"Goku, what will happen in a few hours time is armageddon. The reason for this is described in a few words. The legend of the Omnisika!" he explained.

"The legend of the what? Omnisika?...What's that?" asked Goku.

"The one responsible for it, as I told Gohan yesterday, is Omni."

"Yeah, who is this guy anyway?" asked Gohan.

"Omni is an evil force who like Buu has been sealed away for thousands of years, however they are very different when it comes to power. Omni was an evil sorcerer who lived long ago. His dream like all villains was to take over the world. However, King Ratora, my master found out his plan and had sentenced him to death. Knowing of King Ratora's plan, on the day of his execution, he had cast a spell on himself so that when he was executed he would live for thousands of years in an ancient item he called, an Omnisika. When his time period in the Omnisika ran out, he would be set free to spread fear and havoc upon the earth once more. The only one who can prevent this from happening...is the chosen one. In order for the armageddon to be stopped, the father of the chosen one must take the "Dagger of Ratora" and sacrifice the chosen one. Once this has occurred, armageddon will cease to exist upon the earth and it will leave Omni powerless to protect himself. That will be used as an advantage for the chosen one's father to take out Omni. When both the chosen one and Omni are destroyed, the chosen one will forever fuse with the Omnisika ensuring it is never released again. Where as Omni, he will forever cease to exist. That is the job of the chosen one's father...and that's you Goku." finished Saldore.

"Sacrifice?" exclaimed Gohan.

"What are you saying?...that I have to KILL Gohan?...is that it?" asked a stunned Goku.

"Exactly." answered Saldore. "I'm sorry, but there's no other way, and it's going to a good cause. I mean, saving the world is a good enough reason...wouldn't you say" said Saldore in a very calm tone.

"Well I've got news for you, but there's no way I'm ever going to do that! And Gohan is not FUSING with anything!" yelled Goku.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Saldore.

"Whatever this thing is, we'll face it head on...like we always do, but sacrificing my son is not an option!"

"You're right about one thing Goku, it isn't an option...it's an order! And you will do it or the fate of the earth is doomed! The humans that dwell here now will not pass on to other world. They in place of Omni will forever be non-existant... the human race will end! And not even your precious dragon has the power to revive them, seeing as how, there wouldn't be a dragon at all! I hope that could rest easy on your concious." argued Saldore.

"Huh!" Gohan gasped.

"...what?...I..err..." Goku didn't know what to say.

"You're son is the key Goku...use it!" Saldore then disappeared. Goku then turned around to talk to Gohan.

"Gohan,...i...huh?" but he wasn't there.

---------------------End of chapter 4----------------------


	5. Plan of Action

_OOC: Hey, thanks to all who reviewed and to my two new reviewers! …_

Chapter 5 : A Plan of Action

"Gohan!" Goku called. "Where could he be?" he thought. Just then he saw someone sitting on a park bench in the distance. "Gohan!" he yelled while running towards that direction. As he neared closer he saw that it was indeed Gohan. He sat with his legs spread wide a part, his hands placed in the middle, and his head hung low. Goku sat down beside him. He could tell that Gohan was feeling very uncomfortable and started to say..."Gohan...I, I just want to tell you that..."

"...Just stop. It's ok dad, you don't have to say anything, and I don't expect you to help me out on this one." he interrupted.

"What's that suppose to mean?" answered Goku. "Of course I'm going to help you. Not only is it my job, it's my re..."

"...You're wrong dad, it's not your job, OR responsibility! I'm not a little kid anymore, this is my problem, my fight, and I'm old enough to deal with it on my own."

Goku glared at Gohan in shock.

"I'm sorry dad, it's just that I don't want you getting involved and pay the price for my actions." he finished.

"What actions? Gohan, would you listen to yourself!" started Goku. "Or have you forgotten that you haven't even done ANYTHING! You heard that Saldore guy. I'm just as much involved in this thing as you are. So stop beating yourself up over something you had no control over. Whatever, this thing is we're in it together!" he finished.

"Err…" Gohan sighed. "If I didn't go and trouble that stupid gem, none of this would've happened in the first place!"

"You don't know that," Goku comforted.

"Dad, I understand that you're want to help, but can we be reasonable for a change? I mean normally I'd agree, but this time I don't see much that we can do."

"So what are you saying? that you're just going to give in to these guys!" argued Goku.

"No, but..."

"...but nothing!" he interrupted. Never say never, if you talk like that, then the battles already lost! You know that."

"I...err..." Gohan didn't know what to say. Just then Goku put his hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"...Besides, you should know by now that we don't play by the rules!" said Goku with a wink. Gohan gave a satisfied grin.

"Heh, yeah. I guess you're right dad."

"Of course!" said Goku with a big smile. "Now, let's get down to business," he said with a more serious tone and look.

"Right!" answered Gohan.

"Let's start by getting the others. We'll need as much help as we can get if we're going to search for this Omni character. It would be good if we could stop him before any of it even starts!" explained Goku.

"Maybe it doesn't work that way. Maybe he won't even appear until I'm gone..."

"...we can't afford to think like that!" Goku interrupted. "It's going to work out Gohan...it always does." Gohan stood tall.

"You're right dad! No more feeling sorry for myself! It's time to do something about it!" he proclaimed.

Goku grinned. "Well, that's the Gohan I know!"

"So, uh...what exactly did ya have planned?" he asked.

"...Uh, planned?"

"Daaaaad!" exclaimed Gohan.

"Heh, heh, relax Gohan, I was only kidding!" joked Goku. Then he put his hand on Gohan's shoulder and used the other one for instant transmission. "First stop...Dende's lookout!"

------------------End of chapter 5----------------------


	6. No One

_A/N: Thanks SD, we're about ½ way there!…_

Chapter 6: "No One"

"Zap!" in no time they were there!

"Hey Dende, Mr. Popo, is Piccolo h-ere?...huh?" Goku stopped dead in his tracks. There was nobody there!

"Wha? Dad! What's going on here? I can't sense any of them, anywhere!" said Gohan.

"I know what you mean, neither can I!" responded Goku. "But, where could they be?"

"Your guess is as good as mine!" answered Gohan. "I can understand Piccolo being elsewhere, but, shouldn't Dende and Mr. Popo always be on the lookout?"

"That's what I thought." Goku looked around. "Well, they're obviously not here, let's go find Krillen and the others first."

"Good idea dad."

Then he and Gohan flew over to the house of Kamesenin (Muten/Master Roshe).

"Heh, I mean it. This little island get's smaller everytime I see it!" joked Goku.

Gohan laughed. "Heh, heh, yeah dad, I know the feeling!"

"Hello! Anybody home? Krillen? Master Roshe? You there?...ANYBODY?" yelled Goku. Then there was a moment of silence.

"Hmph...no answer. That's odd." said Gohan. "You think they're gone too, dad?"

"Krillen and 18, maybe. But Master Roshe? not likely, he never leaves his island!" he answered.

"Look over there!" Gohan pointed to what seemed to be a porn comic of girls. It rested on a lawn chair out front the porch. _(lol) _"Yep, Master Roshe was here all right! I wonder where they all went?"

Goku stood without saying a word. Then spoke saying. "You're right Gohan, but something doesn't add up. I'm starting to worry that they may all have vanished."

"What? A..all of them!" exclaimed Gohan.

"Yes. Now let's go to Bulma's and see if Vegeta is still there. If what I'm thinking is right, then we don't have a minute to spare. You ready?"

Gohan looked at Goku. He was a little thrown by what he said but decided to trust his decision. He had lerned that in situations like this his father was normally right. "Yeah!" he answered.

"Then let's go."

At the Briefs residence, all was quiet.

"Bulma!" Goku yelled. He and Gohan ran into their already opened door.

"Vegeta? Trunks?" called Gohan.

Tea that had long gone cold was placed on two mats on the table, and the television was left playing with no one in the room. The gravity room was showing that it was in progress, however nobody was in it! They went in the lab. Their was an open laptop with important data on the screen, and a telephone receiver left off the hook.

"We're too late." said Goku in a low voice.

"Dad, what in the world is going on here!"

Goku paused for a moment, then said. "Saldore."

"What are you saying? That he's responsible for the others disappearance?" asked Gohan.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. He knew that I wouldn't go along with his plan without putting up a good fight, so he made sure that no one else got in our way."

Gohan couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I only hope that...oh no." Goku stopped mid sentence.

"What is it dad?" asked Gohan in a very panicky tone.

Goku just hung his head low and said... "Chi-chi and Goten. He must've gotten them too."

Gohan didn't say anything. What could he say? This was all happening because they wanted him!

"We...we don't know that!" he yelled.

Goku instantly transmitted them back home. It smelled as if super was almost ready, the pot continued to bubble and boil.

"See! mom must be cooking!" said Gohan excitedly as he ran in the house. "Mom! Goten!" he yelled. Goku stood out front the house as still as a statue. He knew if he went in he would only find that they were not there. "MOM! You there!" but there was no answer.

"Gohan." Goku said in a whisper.

"No, they're probably just out with grandpa Oxking." he answered. But Gohan didn't believe a word that was coming out of his mouth. He knew that they were as good as gone, just like the others. Why would Chi-Chi leave the pot on the stove that was obviously still boiling?

Gohan slowly walked outside and toward Goku. "...Dad." was all he managed to say. Goku said nothing. They both understood the situation they were in. They had no idea where their family and friends were, nevermind how to bring them back, and they were left to deal with this problem on their own.

"Grr...Saldore!" Goku yelled. "Where is he? He's the one responsible for this!"

But Gohan drifted off into his own little world. All he could think about is the damage that he had done. Because of him his family and friends were gone. Because of him he and his father were left... with no one.

--------End of chapter 6--------


	7. Gohan's Decision

_A/N:_ _Eh…what the hey! Let's just update with two chappies today!…_

Chapter seven: Gohan's Decision

"Saldore!" yelled Goku.

"Grr...I know you're the one responsible for our friends disappearance, why don't you show yourself!" Gohan continued to say nothing.

"Eugh, that...coward!" said Goku in a whisper. Just then...

"COWARD!..." Saldore appeared before them. "...I'd think not! Would you care to rephrase those words of yours Goku..."

"...What have you done to my family!" interrupted Gohan.

"Gohan, Gohan, Gohan. Always full of questions. You know, I really wish you two would stop with the yelling! It will get you nowhere, I can voiture that." he replied.

"Well neither will Sarcasm!" Gohan yelled. Then Goku went on to say...

"Just tell us where they are...if you hurt them, I'll..."

"...Do not worry Goku. I assure you, no harm has come to your friends and family. They are merely...out of commision at this time." explained Saldore.

"Huh? Out of...commision?" repeated Goku.

"What's that suppose to mean!" said Gohan.

"They will not be harmed, but are simply... relocated. They temporarily have no memory of the two of you to insure that they do not interfere with this whole dilemma of a situation that we are currently facing. They are of no concern to me right now, nor should they be of any to you. However at this point in time, I do suggest that you two start to worry about yourselves...especially you Gohan." ended Saldore.

"Maybe we weren't clear about how we do things around here, Saldore!" started Goku. "Under no circumstances is Gohan to be sacrificed just to suit your needs...period!"

"MY needs!" replied Saldore. "What about the needs of the people in this planet? _I _am not the one you will be spiting Goku. But everyone on the earth! Or have you forgotten that...hero?" insulted Saldore.

"Grr..." Goku glared at Saldore in a furious way.

Gohan looked at his dad and felt a wave of guilt. He knew the position that Goku was put in, and he couldn't help but feel responsible. Just then, he blurt out saying... "DAD...it's MY decision!"

"...HUH?" Goku was a little thrown at what Gohan had just said. He couldn't possibly be thinking of going through with it...could he?

Saldore looked at Gohan and saw small glimmer of hope, he planted this seed and decided to help it grow! He put on a small smile and said..."Uh...t, that's right Gohan! It IS your decision, and no one elses!"

Gohan looked at Saldore. "Huh?"

"Wh...wha?" Goku couldn't believe what he was hearing either. Was this the same guy who threatened him by saying that they didn't HAVE a choice? And that he HAD to kill Gohan? "But..w...wait a minute here! I thought you said that we didn't have a ..."

"Nonsense!" interrupted Saldore. "Goku, forget everything I said about not having a choice. As much as I'd like to force you to see it my way, let's be reasonable. We all know that there's not much I can do to stop you! However, I trust that Gohan will make the right decision, knowing...what's at stake!" said Saldore in a persuading fashion.

"We ALL KNOW what's on the line here Saldore, and you can try your very best to persuade Gohan, but I guarantee you that he'll see right through your filthy scheme. Gohan is much too smart to fall for something like that." answered Goku. Goku went on to speak...

Saldore completely ignored Goku and turned to Gohan. "Why don't you move in a little closer there Gohan. You seem a little lonely standing over there all by yourself. How 'bout you get in on this, I mean...this is YOUR decision...am I right?"

"Gasp,...au...er..." Gohan stood looking a little nervous. "Grr...you heard my dad! There's no way I'm going to give in that easily!" he said in a very confident tone.

Goku smiled. "Well now...that's the Gohan I know!"

Saldore continued to eye down Gohan. "So then Gohan, I taken you've made up your mind already? haven't you?" he asked looking at him very suspiciously.

Gohan paused, then said, "Yes, yes I have."

Saldore looked away to the ground, and chuckled saying, "hm...do as you wish my boy! I just hope you no what your doing, because your time...is UP! Follow the light to lead you to the battle ground" then he disappeared. Above him appeared a beam of light leading to a dark and desserted area.

Then Goku turned to Gohan and spoke. "And, I assume that decision...WAS the right one?" he asked in serious tone.

There was a moment of silence...the two grew very uncomfortable until...

Gohan put a huge smile on his face and blurt out saying..."Yeah dad! Don't you worry, he can't ooze me astray! _(OOC: Phew!Yeah Gohan!)_

Goku put on an even bigger smile and yelled. "Alright Gohan! ha, ha! I was foolish to doubt you!"

Gohan coninued to grin.

"So, you ready to kick some bad guy butt!" exclaimed Goku.

"Let's Do IT!" he said in excite.

"Alright! Let's get to it!"

The two powered up before they flew to the battle ground...and then, faster than you could say go... they were there...

---------End of Chapter seven----------


	8. Meet the Omnipotent Omni!

**Chapter eight: Meet The Omnipotent...Omni!**

"Let's get 'em!" 

As Goku and Gohan landed, they looked around only to find...nothing? The whole area was barren!

"What's going on here? I can't see anybody for miles!" said Gohan.

"Grr...Omni! You'd better come out, show yourself! I know you're here..I can sense it! You've asked for a fight and now you're going to get one!"yelled Gokuu.

JuSt then, Saldore re-appeared.

"YOU again!" said Gohan. "I thought your job was done?" remarked Gohan as he crossed his arms.

"Hm, hm," chuckeled Saldore. "Just about!"

"Then, why have you c..."

"...Here." said Saldore interrupting Goku. He outstretched his hand toward Goku to give him something.

"Huh? A weapon?" started Goku. "Gasp! Wait..is that the..."

"..._'Dagger of Ratora?'_...yes. It is. I'm glad you remember. It is impossible to defeat Omni without it. Once used on Gohan, it diminishes Omni of his unfathomable strength, making it possible for him to be easily slain." explained Saldore.

Goku threw the dagger to the ground.

"Thanks, but no thanks, we don't need any weapons. Our power comes from within making our body the strongest weapon of all!" answered Goku.

"Heh, oh really?" Saldore gave a hearty grin. "Obviously, you still disagree on the subject of killing your son Goku, but even so, it is utterly _impossible _for Omni to be destroyed unless it is done through that dagger!"

Goku paused a minute, then turned to pick it back up.

"Heh...well then, I guess I'lluse the dagger! It shouldn't be that hard!"

Saldore was now getting frustrated.

"Grrr...you are being _foolish!_ And you underestimate the power that Omni posseses!" Saldore let out a sigh and lowered his voice. "Sigh...Goku, you clearly do not understand the position at which you haveplaced yourself in, nothing but an early grave...as for you Gohan...you do what you want!" and once again, he vanished.

"Hopefully, he doesn't come back this time!" remarked Goku.

"...yeah." said Gohan in a low voice.

"Now don't start that again, Gohan, we'll get through this...I promise."

Gohan smiled and looked at his father.

"I'm glad you're here dad." he said.

"Me too. And don't worry,because there's no... huh?"Goku quickly looked infront of him.

"...ZAP!" a streak of energy headed straight for Gohan.

"Ooof!" Goku pushed Gohan to the floor and he fell in a thud! "Huh?" Gohan looked up to meet a wizard like man standing before the two of them. Goku's eyes already dead on him. "Y...you're..."

"..._The Omnipotent Omni! _At your service!" Omni stood tall wearing a dark blue cloak and dark blue top hat! His eyes however appeared to be bloodshot red. He carried a long crooked old staff, and had boots that also looked like Piccolos'. And, as for his face? well, it was the most sinical looking face that they'd ever layed eyes on!

"Well...Omni! That sneak energy blast you did almost hit my son...didn't anyone ever tell you not to attack when someone's off guard? Or is that the way you operate when it comes to...winning battles?" mocked Goku.

"Well, well well! Aren't we the little smart-mouth! Well, I can see I'm gonna have some fun with this one!" he threatened while glaring at Goku. "I do apologize to have protruded into your little...father son moment, however, some of us have better things to do than to stand around all day and listen to the two of you resolve your family issues! Besides, you know the old saying, don't you? So many people to kill...so little time!" he said with an evil snicker.

"GrrrrerrarrrrrGOHAN!" Goku yelled giving him the signal.

"Right!" he yelled back in acknowledgement. The two then powered up to SSj's! _(Gohan's hair colour didn't change now that he is mystic)_

"Ha ha ha! Try as you will! But I assure you...you can not harm me!"

So the two began their scuffle at making an attempt to hit their foe...however, their attepmts proved unsuccessful!

"Ha ha ha ha haaaa! What did I tell you! You can't even touch me!"

The two stood looking nervously at Omni.

"...Hmmmm...how about...a warm up!" suggested Omni.

"A warm up! Sure that'd be great! I didn't even get a chance to stretch b4 coming here!" answered Goku.

"...Not THAT kind of warm up you HALF-WIT!" yelled Omni. _(...? What is this guy...a genius?)_

Gohan looked away in embarassment._ "Gosh, Dad..."_he thought. _(lol)_

"I MEANT, a warm up using actual fighters! you know just to get you in the battle mode. Then maybe...the two of you will ctually be worth fighting!" mocked Omni. 

"Hmph...sounds good to me!" answered Goku. "So where are they?"

"Where are they, you ask?"

"Uh huh," Goku nodded his head in agreement.

Omni paused a moment nd then smirked and said, "...Everywhere!"

"...?...crickets chirp...cough, cough...uh?...hmm?" Gohan and Goku exchanged funny looks.

"Dad," Gohan started to whisper. "This guys a nutcase! We should have no problem outsmarting him!"_ (lol)_

"Why don't you look AGAIN boy! Adn the maybe you won't be so quick to judge!" flashed Omni.

Just then, lifeless-looking bodies began to emerge from under the ground!

"Hu..whu..whu...what?...Z...zombies?" exclaimed Goku. 

"Hm, hmmmm! That's right, very observant, Goku! Oh...what's the matter boy? cat got your tongue!" he said while glaring at Gohan.

"Gulp" Gohan was at a loss for words.

"These were some of the best warrior's in my day! Well, you deceased fools, what are you waiting for? ...ATTACK!"

----------------end of chapter eight----------------


	9. The Intrepid Young Soldier

**A/N: **The _"uh oh"_ chapter!

Chapter nine: The Intrepid Young Soldier

"Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" Goku fired at one of Omni's Zombie henchmen, but with that attack, he ended up killing about ten! "Wow, these guys are weaker than I thought!" said Goku.

"Yeah, but there must be hundreds of 'em? They just keep coming!" said Gohan.

"Yeah, you're right," answered Goku. "Err..we shouldn't be wasting any time on these guys, it's Omni that we should be conserving our energy for...let's finish this!"

"You got it dad!" Gohan, no longer holding back a morsel of strength, went fully mystical. He and his dad exchanged confident looks. Both planning on using their favourite attacks...ending this horseplay. "Grrr...KA-Me-Ha-Me...HA!" Gohan fired the biggest Kamehameha he had ever done. And with that, all those zombies became nothing but dust!

"Gosh Gohan...you couldn't leave any for your old man?" joked Goku.

"Heh, heh" Gohan blushed.

_"Amazing.."_ thought Goku. _"I haven't seen Gohan fight this wisely in ages! He's fearless! I wonder what's his motivation?"_ Goku then turned his attention back to Omni.

"So, you what do ya think of your top class warrior's now?...huh?...w..where'd he go?" said a confused Goku. Omni had left the battle area, but why? "Heh, get a load a that wouldya?"

"...uh...yeah." ansered Gohan. "R..right. Coward, he must've seen our powers and knew that he...couldn't compare!"

"...I dunno Gohan, something doesn't add up. I can't sense his energy force, but at the same time why would he leave? When we were fighting him, he had the upper hand!" explained Goku.

"But, we...weren't fully powered super saiyajins at the time. Maybe he...MAYBE HE REALIZED THAT HE COULDN'T WIN...SO CALLED THE WHOLE THING OFF!" said Gohan with a glimpse of hope.

"sigh...if only it were that simple, Gohan." Goku looked his direction. "He knows that the only way we can stop him is with this dagger, I bet he has some plot that insures the armageddon does comes to pass and has gone off to make it happen. The only way I see fit to stopping him now is...gasp!" Goku stopped dead sentence.

"What is it d-...n-no." The same thing that shook Goku up had now had the same effect on Gohan.

"So, you sense it too, huh?"

_("No...it, it's happening.")_ he thought..

"Gohan?"

"Huh? uh, yes," answered Gohan. "Is all that power coming from...Omni dad?"

"I'm afraid so son, it's just as I feared, he knew we had energy reserved, so he did the same. Gohan, listen up! There's only one way we can stop him now, and that's by working to..."

"...he was right." interrupted Gohan.

"What? who was? Look, we don't have time for this! He's heading our way now! We have to have clear minds and fight strategically...it's the only chance we have against him. You ready?" Goku looked at Gohan. He looked as if someone had just died! "Gohan, what's the matter?"

Gohan said nothing. He just looked at his dad and let out a small grin.

"Dad...thank you for being there, whenever I need you. I'll never forget it...or you." he finished.

"Huh?" Goku was thrown by Gohan's sudden display of emotion.

"I love you...otusan."

"bInG!" Goku was frozen stiff. "Err..err..I can't move! What's going on? Err!..."

Gohan then grabbed hold of the dagger that lay in the grip of Goku's palm, slowly lifting it up until it aligned with Goku's chest, and without etiher of them letting go, drove it through his own...Then fell the intrepid young soldier.

-------------End of chapter nine------------


	10. Situation: Immutable

A/N: …and they all lived happily ever after. The End. – (j/k!) and moving right along…

* * *

Chapter ten: Situation:Immutable

With the pain too strong to bear, Gohan collapsed onto the ground in a state of unconsiousness.

Just then, a green gem appeared in the sky above where Gohan lay. Goku had not yet noticed it…

As Gohan lay on the ground, blood unwillingly regurgitates, from out of his throat and flows down the sides of his mouth. His wound leaving an awful stain also spread onto the floor. Sporadically, it began to slow, however in no time Gohan rested in a puddle of blood. Not a pretty sight. What was Goku going to do? How could he save him now? He knelt at Gohan's side. With every second that went by, Gohan's life was cut shorter and shorter. Goku could only watch as his first born son slowly, and assuredly, eased towards and excrutiating demise.

_("...I love you...otusan.")_

The words echoed uncontrollably in Goku's subconscious. _("Why didn't I stop him!...How could I let this happen!...I __could _ _have prevented it!...I could've done __something_ _! But, I couldn't move, I couldn't even BUDGE!…This doesn't make any sense!... Gohan!...")_ the questions tortured his thoughts.

Suddenly, a bright light blinding to Goku's eyes directed out of Gohan's body making its way in to the green gem. When the light disappeared, Gohan, along with the gem were gone. 

"...GOHAN!" ...but there was no response. "...no...Guh..Go-han." Goku whispered in an unstable way. He slammed his fist against the floor and hung his head low, he knew there was nothing he could do. Just then, Goku's sadness turned into rage ...

"**grrRRRROOMMNIII! SHOW YOURSELF!**" he looked frantically high and low for Omni with gritted teeth. "YOU **COOWARRDDD**!"

Suddenly, Omni appeared before him.

"sigh...oh I do wish you'd restain yourself from the constant yelling! I'm not deaf you know!" joked Omni.

"…what have you done with my son." Whispered Goku in a low and threatening tone.

"G'ah! What have I done?…What have – **I** done?" he started. "Well, I can't say that I'm not hurt by that acusation, I mean… **I** didn't do anything! Well, I mean… that is of course if you do not include the fact that I was the one who made you as frozen as an ice princess, but, I assure you… it was all Gohan's fault – really!" he said in the most care-free tone.

"Your games don't work on me, Omni! Now, I'm not going to ask you again… **where is my son!**" he yelled.

"You have eyes, did you not just witness your first born son dying right before them? I think…"

"…I don't care what you think, an don't believe a single word that you're saying!" he shot back.

"Or maybe Goku… you won't." replied Omni.

"…" Goku kept silent.

"MmhmhmhmhahahaHAHAHAAA!" Omnit threw his head back and laughed. "Tsk, tsk, tsk – ah Goku, it never is easy to see a warrior rise and fall, especially when that warrior is your own flesh and blood."

"Grr….you….!" Goku started. He was more than ready to fight…

"…But I must admit," he continued completely ignoring him. Omni then lowers his voice and looks Goku straight in the eye. "…You are smarter than you look."

"…huh?" Goku's head no longer hung low.

Omni snapped his fingers and right then, the mysterious gem appeared in the sky and levatated over into his palm.

"This, is that dreadful stone that kept me locked away like some puppet for decades on end, it is called and _omnisika_! And as of right now, it is also known as…" he put on an evil grin. "…a Gohan!" he laughed sinically.

Goku's eyes widened with fear. He brought his fists slightly forward and clenched them. "….WHAT?….N-No!… I don't believe you… you, you're lying!" he shot back.

"Hm, hm, hmmm… am I?" he outstretched his hand towards Goku, still standing a good distance away. "Look, you wanted your son, and now… here he is! I don't see the need for all this drama!…Here!" he taunted.

"Grr…" he was getting on Goku's last nerve.

"Well? What are you waiting for? See.. he's right here…right – here…" he said with an open palm.

Goku nervously and cautiously took one small step forward, but before his back foot even left the floor…

"cRaCK!" Omni clenched his fist together. When he opened it, the Omnisika was in a plethora of little pieces. "…and here, and here, and HERE…. AhahHAHAHAHAA!…." Omni threw his head back and laughed furociously as he let the shattered pieces slide off his fingers and ont to the ground. "THERE! Now there's enough "gOhAn" to go around!" he continued to joke.

"….Gasp!…NO!" Goku was caught off guard. He ran to where all the pieces fell. "NO!… G-GOHAN!"

"Sigh…what can I say?" Omni started. "A die, for a die!"

"!…Er…..er…" Goku had his head hung low, his teeth were grinding with fury, his fists clenched. He shook with rage. "…You are… a – monster…" Goku was at a loss for words.

Omni smirked. "Gasp! You really think so? Because really it means a lot, I mean… I've been trying so hard and…"

"You...think this is...**funny**!" Goku yelled.

"Actually, yes! A little! I mean, c'mon...it's not as if to say I was the one who killed the boy, your genius kid did that all on his own!" said Omni in a sarcastic fashion.

"I…I swear Omni, even at the cost of my OWN life, Gohan's death will **NOT** GO UNPAID FOR!" Goku threatened.

"Hm, hm, hm! Powerful words..."

"...From such a powerless person!" said Saldore as he interrupted Omni. He had just appeared by Omni's side.

"...Saldore?...but, what are y-..." then it clicked in. "...you, you TRAITOR!" exclaimed Goku.

"Oh, but, traitor is such a strong word! Let's just say, that I'm an all around kinda guy!" answered Saldore.

"How...how could you!" started Goku. "You lead my son to his death. And for no reason!"

"Oh, don't be so hard on him Goku, Saldore is a very loyal servant of mine!" explained Omni.

"You lead Gohan astray!" yelled Goku.

"Oh, I must say, I did enjoy that! And, I'm sure Gohan enjoyed all our little talks as well!" said Saldore.

"What?" Goku had no idea what he was referring to. "What are you saying!"

"Allow me to explain...

_**

* * *

**__**flashback **(chp. 7)_

"We ALL KNOW what's on the line here Saldore, and you can try your very best…. (As Goku continues his explanation, Saldore holds a private conversation i Gohan's mind) 

**_(("Gohan, do not be alamed, it' Saldore."_**

**_"Huh?"_ answered Gohan.**

**_"I am talking to you in your mind, privately away from all distractions, including your father. This is your decision and your decision only, no one cam make it but you. But, before you decide, I think you should see something that may help you reconsider you decision about going through with the sacrifice." finished Saldore._**

_Saldore then shows Gohan a world full of fear and havoc, constant killing where people have nowhere to hide. His loved one's all slaugtered to death, tortured, all in their own sick and twisted way! Merciless! Goku, powerless to prevent any of it is also brutaly destroyed, where as Gohan is the only survivor, who wathched on in terror and disbelief! It is now that Gohan decides to go through with the sacrifice. ))_

Saldore completely ignored Goku and turned to Gohan. "Why don't you move in a little closer there Gohan. You look kinda lonely standing over there all by yourself. How 'bout you get in on this, I mean...this is YOUR decision...am I right?"

"Gasp,...au...er..." Gohan stood looking a little nervous...

**_end flasback_**

* * *

"...remember..."

Goku stands completely still and says nothing.

"Everything you told us, about Ratora, Gohan being the chosen one...they were all...lies." said Goku in a whisper of disbelief.

"Hm, hm, hmm...not exactly." said Saldore with a mischievous grin. I did once serve Ratora, but I left that pathetic excuse for a king, for master Omni. Gohan was to be sacrificed by the hands of his father, this was no lie, however instead of Omni growing weaker, his strength would greatly increase! He was always the chosen one Goku, but when it came to what he was chosen to do?... well, let's just say that I may have stretched the truth...just a little! Looks like everything went well for Omni after all! Sadly, I cannot say the same thing for poor Gohan, I mean, with hime being permantly fused with that Omnisika and all, or…whatever's left of it, that is!" Saldore laughed, and so did Omni! "Oh, don't look so glum Goku, I mean it's not as if he has any memory of his previous life, so there's no need to..."

"...ENOUGH!" interrupted Goku. "Because of you, my son is dead! And with our without the dragonballs...I will revive him...I swear it! This injustice will not go unpunished!" explained Goku.

"Hahahahaha! You could swear all you'd like... TRY all you'd like even! But, you will not succeed..." explained Omni. For you see Goku, the situation is simply... immutable!"

-----------End of Chapter ten----------


	11. Last Words

**A/N: Almost there... **

* * *

**Chapter eleven: Last Words...**

( words of difficult pronounciation in this chapter. 1)Tchuia: _chew-ah_ 2)Wazadeir: _wa-Za-deer _

* * *

"On a brighter note!..." continued Omni, "Now we get to have a fair fight! One - on - one! Well, now that I think about it...it's not THAT fair, seeing as how my power FAR exceeds your own, a novice really. You'd be lucky to even..." 

"...B-but master Omni!" interrupted Saldore.

"Sigh...what...is it...now." he said in an impatient tone.

"I thought you said that we'd be fighting, together? side by side?" he complained.

Goku studied the two carefully, prepared for any tricks they had up their sleeves.

"OhPU-LEASE! You mean to tell me that you actually BOUGHT that crap!"

"...? --. Uh...h...huh?" Saldore was at a loss for words.

_("...? ...well,it looks like Bonnie and Clyde must have some issues to work out themselves!" ) _thought Goku sarcastically.

Sigh ...Saldore...Saldore...Saldore, why the long face?" started Omni. "You're stll a VERY needed servant of mine!"

Saldore looked up "I...I am?"

"But, of course! Hey, when I needed someone to destroy the Son boy, who did I call? Or when I got caught trying to assasinate your mother, whotook the blame for me then? hmmm?..."

Saldore blushed. "...Well I..."

"... Oh, and you can't forget when I eliminated your species, the whole wazazdeir race, and spared only one of those special li'l critters...oh...what was his name again?...Saldore, was it?" finished Omni.

"Yes..._sniffle_...and believe me when I say...I'll NEVER forget that sir! It was truly...an honour!"

_("Un...believeable.") _thought Goku. --. "HEY! ARE YOU TWO FINISHED? he yelled.

"Ohpp! Just about! There's just one more thing that I need from you...Saldore." answered Omni.

"Anything, master Omni, what is it that you desire?"

"The Omnisika! I am certain that you had it stored away safely,tell me of the holdings whereabouts!" Omni demanded.

"Over on Mount Tchuia, sir. Would you like me to go and secure..."

Omni stopped and laughed. "...tsk, tsk, tsk, oh my dear Saldore...whatever for? You've already given me all the information I need. I see no need to keep around such a nuisance, your job is done...and now, so are you!" he laughed sinically.

Goku: "gasp!"

Saldore: "WHat! but...I thought you said..."

"...I LIED!...ZAP!" just then Saldore dissolved into nothing but waste, Omni had destroyed him! He looked up at Goku. "Now...you."

"huh?"

Just then he sent Goku flying across the field with a kick that felt paralyzing.

Goku slowly arose in pain. "Grr...cheap...sh...shot!" he replied.

"Hm...hm...hm. Well, a true warrior should NEVER let his guard down! Then again...you learned that, the hard way, didn't you Goku!" he insulted.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr...OMNI!" Goku went super saiyajin 3 and attacked Omni head on. Though it was not a wise move, Goku was to fired up to care at the time.

"Hmph...PITIFUL Goku...just, just PITIFUL!" Omni blocked his punch and held Goku's hand in his grip... _tightly!_

"Gaaarrrrrrrr!...errr..."Goku struggled to break free.

"You call this a maximum level? If this is all you've got then you might aswell go home now! Heh, heh...don't worry, I'll be sure to knock on your door and give you an invitation to the armageddon! Party of the year! Everyone's invited!" he joked. He let Goku go.

"I'm very disappointed in you Go-..."

"...QUIET! I don't want to hear another word from your big mouth!" he interrupted.

"Ok...then, why don't you do the honours of shutting me up! If you can..." he snickered.

"Heh,...oh I can...and I will!"

"huh?"

just then Goku gave Omni a KICK that was dead-near paralyzing! (ooc: what? acomback?...but how?)

"What's the matter Omni? weren't ready? but,I thought warriors were supposed to keep their guards up at all times?...hmm...correct me if I'm wrong!" mocked Goku.

Omni hung his head low with a small grin on his face. He closed his eyes as he slowly stroked the blood that appeared to the side of his lip. He looked up. "Goku, I commend you...you've proven yourself eh...uh...not a WORTHY opponent, but, a prettysturdy punching bag!" he joked s'more. " I see you've managed to hide yet another portion of your power from me!"

"Mmmmhm..." said Goku with a nod. "...too bad that'll will be your downfall!" he threatened.

All of a sudden. the two went in wild in combat. But...who was winning?

Goku threw fierce blows at Omni and Omni did the same! However, as Omni threw an attack at Goku, he proving himself more powerful would only dodge each attack. Where as Omni, let's just say that...he wasn't doin' so good!

"It's time to end this! Ka...me...ha...me...HA!"

"No, WAIT!" yelled Omni. But the damage was already done.

"And...that's that." said Goku in a low unsatisfied tone. _("Was it just me? or was that... too easy?")_ he thought.

Goku desended to the ground, but before he could go anywhere, he thought he heard a whisper of some sort?

"...ahem. excuse me, but where are you going? I didn't say game over." said a sarcastic voice now more furious than before. It was Omni! And, he was standing directly behind Goku.

"Ahhherrr...but...that's...impossible!" said Goku frantically.

"For a mere saiyajin maybe, but for a sorcerer such as myself? Nothing is! Foolish boy, have you forgotten that only the dagger posses the power to decide my fate?"

Goku frantically looked for the dagger. (_"Darn it! I must've misplaced it!") _he thought.

"Looking, for this?"said Omni as he showed Goku the dagger. Goku jumped for it, but Omni quickley pulled away. "tsk, tsk, tsk, ah, ah, ah! You're not gonna get a hold of the dagger that easily! Goku, you may have proven yoursellf strong, but wise? well, let's just say that little talent belongs to me, or you would've NEVER been so careless as to let the dagger slip out of your possesion the way you did! Now? prepare to suffer the consequences!"

Just then he whipped the dagger to the ground and sent out a ray of power to demolish it! Goku scurried to protect the dagger but all of a sudden...

"bINg" Goku couldn't move a muscle! "Hey! WHat did you - DO!"

"Put maybe what you'd call an...imaginary safety lock around you? Only, in Omniland...all magical forces are true!" he joked. With Omni being a sorcerer and using his powers to temporarily prevent Goku from moving, it was more that enough time for the dagger to be destroyed.

"Nooooo!" yelled Goku.

"Yes!" he responded. Just then, thespell wore out, and Goku was set free! But, for how long? Before Goku could move, Omni would place the same spell on him making it more than easy for Omni to have the upper hand. Goku...was now losing!

"Aaaaarrrrrerrr!" Gokuslammed into the ground.

"GET UP!" yelled a now viscious Omni. As much as Goku tried to stand, he hadn't the energy. "Aww...having a little trouble? here, let me help you!" just then Omni picked Goku up by the throat...and squeezed!_(ouchie_) -.-

"Cough, gag, choke"...Goku was now struggling for some air!

"This is where it ends!"

Omni then started to beat Goku in a...uh...ummmm?...well...let's just say that...viewer discretion is advised!_(...eep!)_

He threw Goku to the floor preparing his death bead! All seemed hopless.

"Before I smother you into oblivion, I'm curious..." Omni picked Goku up by the collar one more time and said...

".. .Any last words?"

------------End of chapter eleven------------


	12. It's Over

Chapter twelve: **_...It's Over._**

"Speak now, or forever hold your peace!...no?...okie dokie! I had fun!" Omni gathered the enormous amount of power in his hand while he held Goku by the collar in the other.

Goku's eyes were still shut and it appeared as if he had no more strength left at all. He was in normal form. Both his fists were clenched tightly. In one of his fists, blood seemed to run from how tightly it was being squeezed. (...?hmmmmm?)

"Say...BYE BYE GOKU!" Just then Omni lifted his hand which contained all the power back, and got ready to throw, when...

"...bye bye - Goku..."

"…Huh?"

"...YAAAaarrr!" Goku opened his eyes and with one clenched fist threw a punch towards Omni's face making him drop the ball of energy, but before Omni could even touch the ground, Goku opened the other first which appeared to be bleeding. In the very center of his palm was a small, sharp, object, which explained the bleeding! (Ohhhhhhhh!...)This object was piece of the dagger and it's remainings, Goku would not let it out of his possesion twice!

So before Omni had a chance to recover or even hit the floor, Goku, with all his might threw the piece of the dagger at him, aiming it directly at his heart!...And a direct hit it was!

"Aaaaarrrgggg!" Omni cried out in pain! Now that Omni was left defenceless, it was up to Goku to do the rest, and destroy him once and for all! Goku slowly walked up toward his dying body. He stopped when he reached directly infront of him and outstretched his hand with his own ball of energy to destroy him.

"Gasp...(cough)...(cough)...(gag)…pu...please. Do not, harm me...spare me...(cough!)" begged Omni.

"GrrrrrrrWHAT! How dare you even ask me such a thing after what you've done! Did you show mercy to my son, Gohan!" Goku was infuriated at the question. "Sparing you, is NOT an option, you're just too dangerous a person to let loose again!"

"I...promise to l-leave this place...please...(cough), (cough)...I beg you." Omni went on.

"Grrrrrr...errrr...errrrr..." Once again, Goku tried to resist his good heart. With his hand still outstretched to destroy Omni, he closed his eyes and battled it out within himself. Reviewing past decisions he had made and their end result. (_"Frieza...") _he thought. He remembered letting him go, and how he cam back to destroy him and everyone he loved. (_"The...Androids...")_ he went on thinking about how they had the same evil plan and plotted to destroy him and the earth, all because he had spared Dr. Gero all those years ago. Just then, he opened his eyes and the thought of Gohan's lifeless body came to mind. (_"G...GOHAN!")_ he thought of how his son had sacrificed himself because of the whole situation, the reflection tortured his mind and he would never be able to live with himself if he had let his son's death be in vain...killing Omni...was a must! "NO!" he yelled alloud. "It ends here! It ends..."

"What are you doing?...N...No!" Omni screamed his final scream as Goku sent his ball of energy flying towards him.

"...NOW!" Goku finished.

"NOOOOOOOooooo!" and in a cloud of dust, Omni – was gone.

Goku descended on to the ground. _("...Gohan.")_ he could think of nothing else to say. He had no idea where his son was now, and was afraid to even try wishing him back, knowing deep down inside that...he couldn't be.

"It's over." Goku said. He fell to his knees and placed both his hands on the ground slightly leaning forward. He didn't feel anything at the time, didn't know how to feel! He clenched both his fists picking up some of the dirt that lay on the ground in the process. _("It's over...time to move on.")_ Goku thought as he tried his best not to think over Gohan's death, but it kept taunting his mind! _("I beat Omni and overcame the legend of the omnisika, the world is safe again, but still I feel ….as though I have gained nothing.") _

Goku stood up and stared into the distance. "The battle is won..." Goku closed his eyes and hung his head low.

"...and I lost."

----------------------end of chapter twelve----------------------------


	13. The End?

A/N: And they all lived happily ever after!… I think. (longer than my normal ones)

"…_**The End?"**_

_All of a sudden, the skies changed back to their normal beautiful blue, the mountains stood tall and strong, re-established. The earth was restored, and everything was back to normal… uh… right?_

Sporadically, all of the Z-fighter's and his family re-appeared before Goku who was sitting as still as a statue on an old dirt rock trying to register what had just taken place, and just what he was going to do about it.

"…Huh?" Goku turned to see them all "_dumped_" before him.

"Grr…Would somebody _please_ tell _baldy_ over here to get his blasted foot out of my FACE!" yelled Vegeta.

"D'uhwell hey! It's not my fault, Vegeta!" started Krillen. "How do you think I feel? I've got Piccolo on my back!… LITERALLY!"

"Hmph! Where is the namek? I'll BLAST him off!" said Vegeta in an angry tone.

"…..hmmm." Piccolo rolled his eyes and groaned in a disgusted fashion.

"Hey! Watch It!…"

"…Yamcha, Do you mind?…"

"…Move!…"

"…Grr.. Out of my way..ALL of you!" (_Vegeta of course, lol_)

"…Outch!…"

"…Ow!… That Hurt!…"

"…Careful, would ya Trunks!"

"…Look Out!…."

"…Watch were you put that HAND ROSHE!…"

"…eep…."

"…Hey!…"

"…Stop restling with each other!…"

"…Grr!…"

"….One at a time, now!…."

"….Sorry Mama!…"

"Goten… Quit It!…"

Goku watched as his family and friends restled with trying to untangle themselves from one another. He couldn't help but put on a weak smile… he was glad that they were all okay. When they were all finally back on their feet, he stood up in turn to face them.

"Uh, does anybody have any idea as to what just happened?" asked Krillen.

"Hm…there must be a reason why we're all here – and together." Inquired Piccolo.

Goku continued to keep silent. That is, until the ever so observant Vegeta noticed Goku keeping to himself and standing a good distance away from the crowd, looking as suspicious as they come.

"KAKKAROT!…WHY DO I FEEL THAT THERE'S SOMETHING YOU NEED TO TELL US?" he yelled with crossed arms looking at him sideways.

Everyone suddenly went quiet, and turned to face Goku. Whether he wanted it or not, he had their _UNDIVIDED_ attention.

"…Goku, what's the matter son?" Master Rosche studied his old pupil's reaction. He could read that boy like a book.

"Gasp! We're not all in some sort of danger, are we Goku?" asked Bulma.

"No!… I mean, not anymore." He replied softly.

"Then what's the big deal? Just tell us already," pushed Trunks.

"Yeah man, you're really leaving us hanging here," added Yamcha.

"Ugh…well, uh…" Goku hesitated. He didn't know where to start. He just couldn't find the words!

"Hmph, that's it! Goku? I demand you tell us, this instant!" said Chi-Chi in an agitated tone.

"Yeah daddy, please?…"

"…huh?" The words 'daddy' tore at Goku's heart. He looked down at his youngest son.

"…we wanna know," he finished.

"…hmm." Goku closed his eyes and sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you." He started. "It's like this…"

(20 or so minutes later).

"…which is what brings us all here - now. And unfortunately… that's the whole story." He said tiredly.

"………….." Everyone stared at Goku blankly. Goku looked at Chi-Chi, she looked very hurt and troubled. There was a long moment of silence, in which Goten broke.

"…but, but daddy," he started.

"…It's ok Goten," interuppted Krillenas he puthis hand on the kid's shoulder. No need to worry, I just need a moment alone with your dad if that's ok, just to straighten everything out. Is that alright?…"

"…It's alright." Answered Chi-Chi in replace of her son, still looking very troubled.

Goten nodded slowly as his mother held on to him as if he was all she had.

Goku noticed the stunned look on her face and felt worried.

Krillen looked at Chi-Chi. "Alright then," he replied.

Everyone was still speechless as Krillen walked over to Goku. "Uh, hey bro… we need to talk." He led Goku over to a private area away from the crowd.

"Goku, how ya feeling buddy, it's sounds as if you've been through a lot today."

"Heh, that's an understatement. Right now, I'm more concerned about the rest of you, especially Chi-Chi and Goten." He explained. "This was all kind of dropped on them last minute and I'm worried about how they're taking the news… it's devastating, and they need me right now."

Krillen paused a moment. "Did I hear right? You wanna know how _WE'RE_ holding up?" asked Krillen again. "Goku, do you have any idea how crazy that sounds? How crazy YOU sound?"

Goku looked at Krillen blankly. "I'm not following," he started. "Krillen, Gohan was my son, and I loved him, but it's not to say that he didn't have relationships with each of you, and it'd be selfish of me to think that I'd be the only one affected by this, I mean…"

"…whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on a minute!" Krillen interrupted him once more. "There you go again brining up this _'Gohan'_ character like we're suppose to know 'em!… who is this guy anyway?"

"…!….WHAT! You-You're kidding… RIGHT?" Goku was speechless! He looked back at the crowd and saw all of them talking amongst themselves repeating the name Gohan, shrugging and looking as dumbfounded as ever. They really had no clue as to who he was! ("_I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!") _he thought to himself.

"I'm not kidding Goku… none of us are" Krillen answered. "Sigh, I hate to break it to you bro, but you only ever had _one_ son!…and he's standing right over there!" he said while pointing at Goten. "Ya know, Goten?….looks just like you…calls you daddy… you do see him don't you?….Goku, is any of this making any sense?"

"…."

"Goku?"

Goku was at a loss for words. _("No…this…this isn't right!") _he thought to himself.

"…Goku?"

_("I refuse to let this happen to Gohan, he deserves so much more than to just simply be forgotten!…)_

"Hey, Goku…Ya there?"

("...I'll bring you back son…)

"…Goku…come on buddy, answer me!"

("…I promise!")

"GOKU!" Krillen yelled as he slapped his arm.

"huh?…Krillen…I…"

"Well, I honestly thought that I'd lost you there for a minute." Krillen sighed. "Goku, I'm worried about you, we all are. It's obvius that something did happen to all of us why we're here, but, we think that whatever it is may have um….well?…affected you in some way." He explained.

"…huh? Affected me?"

"Look Goku, lately you've been working really hard - too hard, and I think it'd be best if you just go home and get some well needed rest. It'd do ya good, I mean it must be hard always trying to…"

"…No! Aargh! There's no time for that!" he interrupted.

"…?…O-kay… uh…no rest it is, then!" said a concerned Krillen. He figured that Goku was in a delicate state of mind right now and didn't want to trouble him anymore than he already seemed troubled.

"Krillen, look, I know you think I'm crazy but I'm telling you that it couldn't be the furthest from the truth!" He pleaded. "You're just going to have to believe me. What we need to do now is search for the dragonballs!" he said while running back to the crowd.

"Goku!…WAIT!" Krillen yelled after him.

Piccolo looked at Goku a little funny. He had heard everything from where he was standing with crossed arms. "Goku!" he started. Goku stopped dead in his tracks. "Tell me, is there anything to of any real importance here?"

"Huh…"

"…because so far," he went on. "The only issue I've found that has any reason for concern – is you." He stated bluntly and to him, I guess… truthfully.

Goku stared back at Piccolo with disappointment. He remembered the strong bond that he and his son had ever-so-recently shared, and replied by saying, "Piccolo, the fact that you'd even ask me such a question just goes to show how serious the situation actually is!"

"….g'ah!" Piccolo unfolded his arms. He didn't expect Goku to reply in such a manner. This only ensured he and the others that something was seriously wrong with Goku.

Everyone looked at Goku in a concerned fashion.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here?" started Vegeta. "I have to admit, I never thought I'd live to see the day when the great Kakkarot finally lost all his marbles!" Vegeta mocked.

"Vegeta!" Bulma shot back.

"No, Vegeta, you're wrong." Goku turned to face him. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe I'm the only onewho still has them?" he finished.

"Grr!…" Vegeta grimaced. He felt insulted.

_("…Hm."_) Piccolo studied Goku. He realized that Goku seemed serious about what he was saying, and he had decided, just for a brief moment to give him the benefit of the doubt. _("What if… what if he wasn't crazy. Looking from a positive perspective, could there actually be apossibility that Goku istelling us the truth?")_ Piccolo thought to himself. _("After all, this IS Goku we're talking about, here…and if there's even a fraction of a chance that…)_ Piccolo's thought's stopped dead sentence. _("...It's just so unlikely,")_ he went on to think. _("That none of us…not one, would have any memory of this – this 'Gohan' except for him. But, I must admit, that when it comes to Goku being right in situations like these, …the pros's definitely outway the cons.") _he finished. "Hmm..."

Just then, the sky grew very dark, and the atmosphere quite cold. The clouds seemed to have darkened into a deep magenta. Thunder sounded and lightning struck. Goku felt something…

"Do - do you guys feel that?"

Chiaotzu noticed Tien deeply focusing on something. "Huh?...Tien?"

He opened his eyes. "Some evil presence has taken taken hold of this area," answered Tien. "I do feel it."

"What is that?" Android 18 looked up to see a dark cloud forming.

"It's scary mama," said Marron.

"Marron -stay close to me." She answered.

"…n-no." Goku felt a disturbing ki.

"It looks like some sort of storm is coming, but why is the sky red?" Bulma pondered.

"…Omni, It's Omni." Goku whispered.

"Who?" asked Piccolo.

_("But, but that's impossible!")_ he thought.

"Grr! Kakkarot!" Vegeta was now agitated. Everyone was curious as to just what was going on.

"Look, there's no time to explain!" he said.

"Now you listen to me, Goku!" started the old turtle hermit. "Look, we all know that you've been in tough jams before, and we all want to help you, but…"

"…then please, just trust me!" Goku turned to look at Bulma.

"Eep!" Bulma jumped back. _("Oh no, he's looking at me!")_ she thought nervously. Normally, Bulma loved Goku, but right now? Well, let's just say that he was kinda creepin' her out! She shuffled to the back of the group.

"Bulma!…" he said easing his way towards her. Trunks saw the uneasiness in his mother's eyes and jumped to her defense. "…I need the dra-…"

"…Alright, hold it right there, mister!" Trunks said standing in front of her with outstretched arms.

"Huh?…Trunks?" Goku was clueless.

"I'm on to you. Whatta want with my mom, huh? Everyone knows that she's useless when it comes to fighting! Or at, at least… g'ah – well, YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!…no offense mom." He whispered under his breath.

Yamcha and Krillen started to snicker. Vegeta put on a cocky grin as if to say _'that's my boy – put that woman in her place! _(lol).

Bulma's face turned bright red. "Ooo! IS SOMETHING FUNNY YOU THREE?" she eyed down the three of them very sinically.

"GULP!….mm, mm." Was both Krillen and Yamcha's response as they shook their heads in unison.

"…WELL?" She turned her attention to Vegeta.

"Hm?" Vegeta looked at Bulma. "Hmph!" he then turned his back to her and crossed his arms. "Woman, you don't want to hear my answer!" was his response.

" !" Bulma was infuriated. "Ugh! You egoTISTICAL…."

"…Let it go, Bulma!" interrupted Chi-Chi as she covered her sons ears in protection of the profanity she knew she was about to hear. (lol)

"G'ah! Trunks, please, there's no time! Look you know I'd never hurt your mother, all I need from her is the dragon radar… that's it!" Goku explained.

Everyone turned their attention to Bulma.

Goten whispered something in to Trunks' ear. Trunks simply shrugged and softly replied back saying, "I'unno, my mom's always inventin' new stuff."

"Well, where is it? We really need it!" Goku asked again very anxiously.

"Um, Goku?…uh…"

"Oh, don't tell me ya lost it! (groans) now it's gonna take forever to find the dragonballs!" he whined.

"Oh… Goku, _'sniffle', 'sniffle'_" Chi-Chi said in a worried tone.

"Hm? Chi-Chi, what it it?"

Goten tugged at his dad's pants and asked ever-so-innocently… "Um, daddy?…"

Goku looked at Goten.

"what's a dra-gon baLL?"

"….!…."

_----------To Be continued!…-----------_

* * *

**Coming soon… **

_**Legend of the Omnisika II**_

**…_Lost in Reality._**

Feel free to read some of my other fics until then! lol j/k!

_Keep in touch!…_


End file.
